Distraction
by Pum Pumpkin Witch
Summary: He didn't have a clue what this distraction was but he would get to the bottom of it.


Friendship between Johnny Curtis and R-Truth

Now the reason why I didn't do this as slash was because at the moment I can only see the pairing of Summer Rae and him due to they are my fav couple on-screen and I just love Summer so much.

I do not own WWE

* * *

It was that time again for NXT, R-Truth smiled at the fans, giving them a wave with his free hand before he entered the building. With a sigh of relief, he headed to the locker room so he could change into his ring gear and find his Rookie Johnny Curtis. Out of all the other superstars, he believed he had gotten the best as Johnny was full of personality and was really talented in the ring but lately he noticed his friend had been distracted by something.

Normally he wouldn't think anything of it but this distraction had been causing Johnny to get goofy ad dazed at the same time, R-Truth would watch him scan the place looking for this distraction and in the ring it was causing Johnny to lose focus.

He didn't have a clue what this distraction was but he would get to the bottom of it.

Finally in his ring gear, Truth stepped out of the locker room and decided he would check the catering table first. Smile on his face, he had a steady pace and was passing a group of the NXT divas and two others who would be shown in the next NXT season, they were crowded around one and she was the tallest of them all so he slowed down to hear what they were talking about.

He was curious, maybe they had some good gossip that would be useful for him use in the future.

"He so likes you Summer" AJ said with a grin poking the tall blonde.

"Yeah, always near you"

"He hasn't even spoken to her yet"

"Guys Paige is right, he doesn't even speak to me so how can he like me"

Nodding to the ladies when they greeted, he carried on walking, it was the normal gossip of the divas so he didn't need to hear anymore. Finally arriving at the table, he saw Kofi and Evan talking so he moved over to them, both guys smiled when they saw him.

"Truth, hey man" Kofi said with a grin as he brought the guy into a hug.

"Hey guys, I need some help" he commented.

"Sure what you need?" Evan replied.

"Have you two seen Johnny at all, I cant seem to fin him?"Truth answered.

So Evan shrugged his shoulders but it was Kofi who had told him that he had seen Johnny near the ring when it was being set up, thanking the guys, he headed off to were the ring would be. It wasn't far from catering and he stopped when he walked out were the superstars would tonight for the show and noticed they were still setting so walking down the ramp, Truth looked around for any sign of Johnny but no luck at all.

But he saw Kelly and Vickie talking so he headed to him.

"Hey ladies whats up?"he said.

"Nothing much just going through our scripts" Vickie replied.

"I was wondering…"Truth started before Kelly pointed to the exit.

"He was here but then told us he needed some air" she said with a smile.

"Thank you"

Dashing pass the work men, he soon found himself outside the building and looked around, there were a few superstars but not one of them was Johnny. Letting out a sigh, he headed back into the building and decided he would search every inch of this place, he was concerned for his rookie, Johnny was like the little brother he never had and Truth had to make sure his friend was ok. He checked different rooms, catering again, he knew Johnny wouldn't be by the ring as they had now let in the fans meaning NXT was starting soon.

So instead of walking, Truth now began to jog as he knew Johnny had a match.

"Johnny" he called out.

Suddenly he stopped as he noticed Johnny sitting on one of the crates with his knee's pulled up to his chest, smiling he jogged over to his rookie. When he reached Johnny, Truth noticed the guy looked sad so he sat next his friend and stared down the hallway, that was when he noticed that at the end of the hallway was the two girls, Paige and Summer.

"Johnny what's up?" He asked.

"I can't even go over to her and introduce myself" Johnny said softly.

"Her?" Truth replied confused then he looked at the two girls.

_"He so likes you Summer"_

_"He hasn't even spoken to her yet"_

They were the words that rang in his head as he was staring at the girls, how stupid could he be, the distraction had been a someone. Truth didn't understand how he didn't see the dazed and goofy look as one who had a crush on someone, he looked at Summer and he watched her laugh then he turned to Johnny who was smiling.

"So how come you haven't said hello?" Truth asked.

"I feel like I'm going to say something stupid and she's just going to laugh at me" Johnny replied.

"No she won't, Johnny you're a great guy, she's going to love you when hello comes out of those lips" Truth said poking Johnny in the face.

This caused Johnny to laugh and pushed himself off the crate.

"You think so"

"I know so, go get her tiger" Truth said slapping Johnny back.

He watched Johnny grin and his rookie ran down the hallway towards the girls but then he suddenly tripped on his own feet and landed face first in front of the two girls, Truth slapped his face while he kept back a laugh, he could image Johnny going red. Looking, he saw Paige was laughing while Summer had slapped her friend before bending down in front of Johnny, the blonde hadn't laughed at Johnny.

Johnny got up and rubbed his neck, Truth grinned as he watched his rookie gain the confidence to talk to Summer then he heard a call from his left.

"Hey Truth, you and Johnny are on soon"

Eyes going wide, he ran down to Johnny and wrapped an arm around his friend, Johnny looked at him wondering what was going on while both of the girls said hello to him.

"Sorry ladies but I've got to take Johnny here to his match" Truth said dragging Johnny away.

"Seeya" Paige replied.

"Good Luck, I'll be watching" Summer said with a smile.

That night Johnny had won his match against Derrick and Truth knew it was all to do with a certain Blonde was watching, when they were behind the curtain, Johnny brought him into a hug which he returned it back with a smile.

"What was that for dog" he asked.

"For being such a great mentor and friend" Johnny replied.

"Hey no problem but we got to work on your women skills" Truth answered.

Both walked down the hallway with Truth trying to teach Johnny how to approach a women with grace, this had Johnny failing his arms around and you could hear Truth's laughter echo.

* * *

All done.

It would be helpful it you could leave a review as the comments would help me with upcoming or on going stories/ Oneshots but I dont mind it you just read and move on

Thank you for reading


End file.
